


Three's Company

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When gay lovers Aaron and Eric stumble on a sexually frustrated Carl Grimes trying to jerk himself off, they take matters into their own hands. Literally! And Carl finds he likes the results.
Relationships: Aaron/Eric Raleigh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Walking Dead ▶ Aaron / Eric Raleigh





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> Don't own. Wish I did. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Carl whimpered some as he worked his cock over with his hand at a quick pace. He was so hard and he really didn't understand why. What was worse, it simply refused to go down. “Uh… come on…” he was panting as his hips thrust into his hand and he tried with increasing desperation to get off. “Good God just cum already! Uh… mmm.”

The gay couple, Aaron and Eric happened to be walking by and heard him. “What was that?” Aaron asked Eric in a quiet voice, confused. 

Eric shrugged. “Not sure… maybe we should investigate.” He suggested.

Aaron nodded and together he and Eric headed in the direction of the noise. They soon found the masturbating teen, standing and leaning back against a tree a good distance away from the more used homes. Aaron chuckled softly as they quietly approached and it was he who spoke first. "Uh, Carl." He said. "Um… I don't know how to ask this but uh… do you need some help?"

Carl paused and gasped moving his hand away quickly, trying to store his hard erection back in his pants. "No…" he said trying to look innocent.

Eric moved over to one side and gently laid his hand over Carl's, stopping the teen from zipping his pants over Carl's hardened length. "It looks like it's starting to get painful." He said gently. 

Carl blushed. "It is...a little." He admitted. "But I can take care of it. Eventually…"

"Well…" Aaron said sliding over as well. "Why don't you let us see how you're doing it, maybe we can give you tips."

"Yeah!" Eric agreed. "Is this your first time actually trying to masturbate?"

Carl bit at his lip. "Not so much masturbate. " he said. "I mean, I've done it a few times...just experimenting...but I've never made myself orgasm."

Aaron gave him a gentle smile. "Will you allow us to help?" He asked. "We won't touch unless you want us to. We can talk you through it. Eric's a master at using his words to get me off."

"Most we can do is try." Eric said. "It's not healthy to be hard like that without having an orgasm to release the built up tension."

Carl looked between them both then nodded in agreement. "Okay." He said, "but can we go somewhere more private?"

Aaron smiled. "Let's go to our place." He said gently and on Carl's nod of consent, and after the teen had zipped his pants up, the trio went to Aaron and Eric's home.

The boyfriends helped Carl to their room and they sat on the edge of the bed. "Okay," Eric said, "it's just the three of us. Why don't we start with you showing us how you're going about this?" 

Carl nervously unzipped his pants and undid the button letting the jeans fall to the floor. He pulled his underwear down to reveal his still very hard length, though without the stimulation it had softened some.

Eric looked to Aaron, damn Carl was well hung for his age. He nodded. "Okay, now… lean against the wall like you were doing with the tree and show us what you did to start."

Carl did so, leaning back against the wall closest to the bed and began teasing himself. Running his fingers along the length of his cock. "I started out just like this. Lightly fingering the full length. Just barely touching the skin. Then I wrapped my hand around the base like so." He did so, showing them what he did and how he held it. "I can feel the blood pumping through the veins."

"You're first problem is," Aaron said looking Carl over. "You're gripping it tightly. Loosen your grip."

Carl let his hand relax a bit and began sliding his hand up and down the length. "Mmm." He hummed softly. 

"That's it." Aaron said nodding. "Nice and slow. You're doing good, is that all you do?"

"S-sometimes I brush my fingers along the head, that feels good." Carl answered and showed them what he meant, then let out a soft moan.

Eric smiled. "So far it looks like you're doing really good." He said. "Here's a tip, when you get to the head of your cock, twist your wrist sharply but keep your grip the same."

Aaron nodded. He loved when Eric did that to him. He undid his pants and slid them and his underwear to his knees then leaned back on his hands. "Show him what you mean babe." 

Carl watched as Eric took hold of Aaron's semi hard cock and give it a few strokes before sharply twisting his wrist. 

Aaron arched a bit and let out a soft moan. "Oh Eric, I love when you do that."

Eric chuckled. "Easy sweetheart." He said. "Remember, we're just trying to help show Carl how and what to do."

Carl copied Eric's actions then shuddered and moaned softly as well. "That does feel good." He said softly.

Eric smiled. "Now, let's get your other hand involved." He said. "Take your left hand and lightly pinch your nipple, not to tight since it's very sensitive."

Carl slid his left hand up to one of his nipples and lightly pinched as he stroked himself. It did feel good. He worked up a decent rhythm until his fingers twisted and pulled at his nipple once on one of his cock head twists. He let out a shocked moan as a wave of unexpected pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. "Fuck." He breathed out.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle. "You act like that felt good." He said as Eric gave him a slow hand job. 

"It did." Carl muttered as he repeated the action with the same result. "It does." He couldn't help but watch Eric and Aaron as he played with himself. "You two do that so well together." He said before moaning softly. His cock returned to its fully hard and now throbbing state. He stroked a bit faster. 

Eric smiled. "I love servicing him like this." He said before moving his body and lowering his head to lick at Aaron's cock.

"Fuck Eric." Aaron moaned in surprise. They had never done this with someone watching them.

Carl bit his lip to keep from moaning himself. Watching them was turning him on even more. "What does that feel like?" He asked curiously.

"Like heaven." Aaron replied before letting out another moan as Eric took him into his mouth slowly. "Oh God Eric!" His hands slipped into Eric's short hair and fisted into it.

Eric sucked on Aaron slowly, his tongue sliding all along Aaron's rising erection before he pulled off. "Would you like me to show you?" 

Carl looked uncertain. "I don't want you cheating on Aaron." He said gently.

Aaron smiled at Carl. "We're all in this together right now so...consider it a mutual moment. I'm willing to share with you so you can learn if you're willing to learn from us."

Eric kissed Aaron and then kissed his cock gently. "Keep that hard!" He said before moving to kneel in front of Carl. He pressed his warm lips to Carl's cock head, then slowly began to slide them along his flesh until the head was fully engulfed in Eric's mouth. 

Carl shuddered hard and let out a breath. "Oh…" he said quietly then a moan slipped out as Eric's tongue began to dance along the sensitive head. 

Aaron chuckled and slowly started to stroke himself as he watched his boyfriend. "Feels good doesn't it?" He asked.

Carl nodded. "Yeah." He said glancing down at Eric. The sight of his cock in Eric's mouth messed with his mind in so many ways, he wanted more.

As if he knew Carl's thoughts, Eric gently removed Carl's hand from its stroking and slowly began to take Carl's length into his mouth, sucking on it and licking it gently. 

Carl's back arched away from the wall and he let out a moan. "That… wow…"

Aaron chuckled. "Feels so good doesn't it?" He asked, watching his lover sucking Carl's cock. 

"Ye-yes!" Carl stuttered out. 

"Eric's excellent at giving blow jobs." Aaron praised. 

Eric hummed softly around Carl's cock as he sucked and licked him, creating a soft vibration for Carl. After a time he pulled off, just before Carl could orgasm. "Lay down sweetheart. I want to be your very first, if you'll allow it."

Carl looked at him then Aaron, he wanted to know it was okay. 

"Go for it." Aaron said nodding. "Cause once he's done, I'll be taking you."

Carl was nervous as he laid down. He'd never went this far before. 

"You'll be fine." Eric promised. "We'll take care of you." He made sure they both were completely undressed before starting at Carl's ankles, kissing up along his legs, knees, inner thighs to suck him again. He looked at Aaron. "Make out with him love. Keep his mouth occupied while I prep him?" He asked gently.

Aaron nodded and kissed Carl, deeply. Making out with him slowly as Eric began to press a finger inside Carl. 

At first all Carl felt was a bit uncomfortable then, the further in Eric went the more pain he felt and he whimpered into Aaron's mouth but didn't stop kissing him. He gave a nod to show he was okay. 

Slowly, Eric began to move his finger in and out. He was as slow and gentle as possible as he worked Carl's ass a bit looser. Soon enough he was able to slip a second finger into Carl. Having lubricated his fingers as best he could. After a bit more of pumping them in and out he twisted his wrist sharply and crooked his fingers almost violently inside Carl.

The teen gasped into Aaron's mouth, his back arched and a loud whine escaped his throat. "W-wh-wha…?" He stammered as his body was suddenly wracked with a bolt of electricity that he couldn't explain. 

"How did it feel Carl?" Eric asked with a small smirk. He knew by Carl's actions just exactly how it had felt to the inexperienced teen.

"What… what was that?" Carl asked almost breathlessly. 

"That…" Eric said before crooking his fingers again causing Carl to jump and let out another whine. "Is called the prostate gland. It's extremely sensitive and if stimulated in the right way can lead to the absolute best orgasm a man could ever have, aside from being fucked."

Carl panted a bit then rolled his hips a bit, causing Eric's fingers to brush his prostate and he shuddered. "That felt… wow." 

Eric chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure it did." He said before launching an attack on that very spot.

Carl arched and writhed on the bed. All thoughts of making out were gone as he moaned loudly due to the extreme sensations he was currently receiving. "O-oh… f-fuck." 

Eric smiled watching Carl come undone at his touch. He kissed him gently but never stopped rubbing, brushing, teasing, then almost grinding his fingers against Carl's prostate. "Tell me how good it feels baby." 

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Carl swore again as his legs parted wider and his hips moved on their own begging for Eric to just fuck him deeply. "It feels amazing!"

Aaron chuckled watching Carl as Eric pleasured him he was lightly jerking off watching it. "Get him Eric." He encouraged. 

Eric grinned and continued his assault now wrapping his free hand around Carl's cock and started stroking him quickly with the motions of his fingers inside the teen.

Carl cried out and all but ground himself onto the fingers inside him, wanting… needing them deeper. "Yes yes yes." He moaned. 

Just before he could cum however, Eric stopped and quickly pulled his fingers out, leaving Carl on the edge.

Carl's only response was to whine and whimper like a wounded animal. He'd been so close. "Please! Please." He cried.

"Please what Carl?" Aaron asked seductively as he jerked himself and kissed Carl's neck lightly.

"Please fuck me." Carl said after a minute. "Make me a man like you."

Eric smirked and gripped his own cock pressing it against Carl's quivering hole. "Are you sure about this?" 

Carl bit his lip. He knew somehow that this was his only chance to back out. If he said yes or nodded, his virginity would be taken from him. He nodded. "Yes."

Eric nodded, rubbed some lubricant over his cock and even gently worked some into Carl then pressed the head against Carl's hole and began slowly pushing into him. He took his time, slowly entering Carl and making sure not to hurt him and stopped when the thick head entered with an odd little pop.

Carl was panting some. It stung still yet but he knew that would not last. He took a minute then nodded. "I'm ready…" he said. 

Eric looked at Aaron then surged forward, his cock sinking deep into Carl's bowels, rubbing against the prostate as he did so.

Carl's back arched again and he let out a cry that was clearly both pain and pleasure at the same time. He instinctively lifted his legs and wrapped them around Eric's waist, driving him deeper still. "You're in so deep." He said softly.

Eric nodded. "You're doing beautifully for your first actual fuck Carl. You ready for me to start moving?"

Carl gave himself a minute then nodded. "You can move now… please, please move."

Eric pulled almost all the way out before surging forward again. He did this three more times before working to a steady pace of deep thrusts.

Carl whined in pleasure and need, his legs tightening on each thrust to force Eric just that much deeper. 

While Eric began to fuck Carl in earnest, Aaron kissed Carl then placed the tip of his cock against Carl's lips.

Carl figured out what Aaron wanted and he slowly slid his lips around Aaron's cock and began making a sucking motion.

Aaron moaned and nodded. "That's great Carl!"

Carl slowly, and lightly suckled on Aaron's cock head for just a bit before slowly beginning to bob his head, taking more in a little at a time.

Aaron wet his lips and moaned softly. "Mmm, yes." He said. "That feels great! Sure you've never done this before?" He asked, though he didn't really want the answer since it would mean Carl had to stop.

Carl shook his head but didn't stop what he was doing, he ran his tongue along the length of Aaron's cock, moaning as Eric thrust into him. He couldn't begin to descend how amazing this was. Being fucked by Eric and sucking Aaron at the same time. 

Aaron slowly moved his hips, making Carl take a bit more of his cock into his mouth, then smiled and looked at his boyfriend, fucking more properly into Carl now, and he kissed him.

Eric groaned into the kiss and kissed back. This was so erotic, and definitely something that he could get used to, if Aaron was agreeable. He would never do something Aaron wasn't agreeable to.

Carl looked up at them to see them kissing and he groaned softly as well. He'd never expected his first time to be with two lovers who just wanted to help and show him a good time. And holy hell, were they ever doing that!? His cock throbbed as both Aaron and Eric used a hand to rub and stroke and caress him and soon he could feel a strange sensation like something building up inside him. 

Eric's soft moans, and groans inside Aaron's mouth became harsher, more like grunting as his body began to tense with a quickly oncoming orgasm. "Mmm, fuck…" he whispered. "C-Carl… nod your head if… mmm… if you want me to cum inside you."

Aaron chuckled. "Getting that close love?" He asked teasingly. 

"You have no idea." Eric said as his thrusts morphed into harder bucks. "So fucking close."

Carl quickly nodded his head. If he was going to do this, he wanted to go all the way with them. He'd already went this far.  
.   
Eric smiled and kissed Carl's cheek before bucking a few more times then he let out a grunt as he thrust deeply into Carl and he began to spurt ropes of cum deep inside Carl's ass.

That was all it took for Carl and he arched and moaned around Aaron's cock as he too came hard between them. One strand of cum spurting up against Eric's waist and his own belly seemingly connecting them.

Aaron smiled and quickly began to lick at Carl's cum, cleaning him. "Feel better?" He asked as Carl fell back against the bed, panting. 

"H-holy fuck." Carl thought to himself. If it was going to feel like this, he could easily get used to it.

Eric chuckled as he slowly recovered as well. "Glad you enjoyed it." He teased.

Aaron slowly pulled his cock out of Carl's mouth and kissed the teen.

Carl, more than willingly, kissed back and smiled. "I did, very much so." He said. 

"Rest a bit, then it'll be my turn." Aaron said. 

"Will that happen again?" Carl asked curiously. 

"You having an orgasm?" Aaron asked. "It might, or it might not. It really depends on your body. Some guys can go more than once, others have to rest a bit before they can do it again." 

Carl nodded gently. He groaned as Eric slowly pulled out of him, leaving him feeling very empty. His hole twitched some as it tried to slowly return to normal. 

"That's normal too." Aaron promised when Carl voiced concern about the way it felt down there. "Are you hurting?" 

"Not really." Carl said. "It stings a bit. Sore and achy but I can't really say it hurts."

Eric nodded. "That's a good sign." He said. 

"Can I try Aaron now?" Carl asked, sounding hopeful.

"You sure you're ready?" Aaron asked gently and Carl nodded.

Aaron looked to Eric who nodded. "Before you soften too much." Eric told his lover then moved to Carl's head. "You young man, I want licking and sucking me clean while he fucks you."

Aaron chuckled as Eric slipped his cock into Carl's mouth then he carefully stroked some lubricant down on his own cock and carefully pushed the head into Carl. 

Carl whined softly. It didn't hurt really, just a bit uncomfortable, like Eric had been at first. After a moment he nodded and immediately felt Aaron thrusting in and out of him while he started licking and sucking Eric's cock. He tasted the bitter salty taste of Eric's cum mixed with the strange taste of his own ass. It was an odd mixture that really played with his teenage mind.

Aaron lifted Carl's legs, bending them at the knees as he fucked into Carl slowly and deeply. 

Eric hummed in pleasure. Aaron was right, the teen was good at this. "Damn you really are good at this Carl."

"I told you he was." Aaron said chuckling as he thrust in and out of Carl in a slow steady rhythm. His tactic was different from Eric's. He would go slow and steady for a while then speed up and go quickly with almost rough thrusting bucks only to slow down again. 

Carl's body was quickly confused and that made the sensations even stronger. His cock quickly hardened again with this treatment.

Eric began to give Carl a blow job while Aaron fucked into the teen's ass. He hummed and chuckled softly around Carl's length providing pleasant vibrations for him.

Carl soon began moving his hips slowly trying to get Aaron deeper and Eric to suck him more. His body shook as it was assaulted with pleasure so soon after his orgasm, and his own sucking of Eric's cock became harder and more desperate. He'd seen people have sex before and never in his life had he imagined it could be and feel like this was. 

Aaron groaned biting at his lip while watching his lover pleasure Carl in such a way. It made him all the harder inside Carl's tight ass. "Lay on your back Eric my love." He said gently.

Eric looked at him but pulled away from Carl and did as told only to have Aaron pull out of Carl, position the teen over Eric so that they could suck each other again then he moved in behind Carl and pressed into him again.

Carl moaned as this new position gave Aaron more leverage as he gripped Carl's hips while quickly almost roughly thrusting inside him now. He took Eric back into his mouth as Eric did the same. Yes, this had almost happened one other time but this… this was because they all wanted it… and this felt great! 

It didn't take Eric long to get fully hard from Carl's mouth and he moaned deeply around the teen but that didn't stop him from sucking Carl's hardened cock as well. 

Carl moved one hand, bracing himself with the other, to gently rub and caress and fondle Eric's balls; lightly squeezing them.

Eric arched up under Carl and moaned around him. He would have cursed if he hadn't been giving Carl a blow job. He moved his own hand to grip Carl's balls as well, stimulating him in the same way. 

Aaron groaned as he thrust deep and hard into Carl's ass. His own orgasm quickly approaching as he slammed his cock head against Carl's prostate.

Carl gasped, his eyes going wide as Aaron's cock attacked that one extremely sensitive place. He let out a loud moan. 

"That's it baby." Aaron said playfully as he thrust into the teen.

Carl's cock throbbed in Eric's mouth and he could feel the same thing as before, a strong tensing sensation in his groin. His hips began moving on their own fucking back against Aaron and down into Eric's mouth as he sucked Eric harder, more urgently. He was going to cum again, and soon if this kept up.

Eric felt the change in the teen and started sucking him harder, squeezing his balls a bit more urging him to cum, he himself getting close to his own orgasm as well. He groaned deeply.

Aaron chuckled listening to them. He knew he was quickly driving both to another orgasm as well as himself. He grunted and his thrusts became hard rough bucks until finally, his orgasm crashed over him. He thrust in deeply and grunted out his orgasm, several thick spurts shooting out into Carl's ass.

The teen couldn't take it anymore and he too orgasmed, his cum spurting into Eric's mouth as Eric soon did the very same. 

Eric swallowed with ease while Carl had a little trouble since it was his first time. When he was finished and his orgasm subsided, he all but fell on top of Eric. It was only Aaron holding him up that kept him from doing so.

Aaron panted, slowly riding out his orgasm inside Carl until he'd emptied everything he had in him before pulling out and rolling off, onto his back. 

Eric smiled as he helped Carl lay back on his own back as well, between the lovers.

Carl was smiling and felt so relaxed now, albeit out of breath. "That was amazing." He said after a bit.

Eric chuckled. "But do you feel better is the question." He said as he rolled and curled up against Carl. 

Carl nodded and smiled, nuzzling against Eric's neck only to feel Aaron behind him curling up against him as well. He let out a soft sound when Aaron kissed his neck and whispered into his ear.

"How would you like to be in our relationship with us Carl?" Aaron asked

"Only if you both are okay with it." Carl said nodding. 

Aaron voiced it to Eric who nodded, saying: "Yes! Definitely. We've been looking to add a third to our relationship."

Carl was silent for a while then he nodded. "Then I agree."

"Love you Eric, Carl." Aaron said with a sleepy smile.

"Love you too my love." Eric said then kissed Carl gently. "And you Carl."

Carl smiled happily, his eyes half closed. "I love you both too." He said quietly before the trio, now exhausted from their excursion, slipped off into a deep sleep together.


End file.
